Deception Discovered
by redamiB6147
Summary: Why is a girl being chased by all known Decepticons? and who is her 'alien jet buddy' and whym oh why is starscream actually worried for this human girl?
1. Prelude

_A/N: Yes, this is a new story. Yes, I will try to finish my other two that I have. This has been driving me crazy for some time now, and its been sitting on my harddrive for awhile. please, review and tell me waht you think, even if you only review to tell me you are confuzed._

* * *

_This may come as a surprise to you, but there are other forms of life out there. In fact, some 'aliens' may be closer than you think. Some of them are here on earth, hiding in plain sight. I know one of them. He is a mech, which is what they call the males of their species. He can transform into a F-22 military jet. And his name is…._

_Well, you don't really need to know that. He told me not to tell anyone. I promised. And I always keep my promises._

_So, anyways, these aliens are pretty cool. And they are nice; depending on which ones you come in contact with. The Autobots are nice to humans, and the Decepticons are nice to me. Oh, wait, I said too much. Sorry. This means that I'm going to need to kill you now. _

_Well, maybe later. I'm too tired to do it now. After all, it's three in the morning. What do you mean, why am I up? I almost never sleep. It's normal for me to be up all hours. I rarely need to sleep. Don't really know why, either. It just seems that I can survive on three hours of sleep, depending on what I do during the day, or week._

_Oh, wait, I forgot again. I never told you who I am, did I? Well, I am a thirteen-year-old girl. That's right, I'm almost a teenager. He tells me that a human teenager is a terror, but I want to prove him wrong. I have dirty blonde hair with matching hazel eyes, although in the light, they have a slight red tinge. People always ask me if I wear funky contacts, or if I burst my blood vessels in my eyes. I always laugh at them, and then I walk away. Sure, I'm shorter than most people I know, but I also have the build and speed to get away if they try to follow me._

_Although, now that I think of it, it doesn't matter if they follow me. I don't know where I'm going most of the time. All that I know is that I have to keep moving forward, and I cant stand being in any kind of building for too long. I also have a thing called…what was it again? Claustrophobia? I don't know. I just know that I hate enclosed spaces. They scare me. They make me panic._

_I don't know why, but I have no memories of the time before my twelfth birthday. That was when I met him. The alien F-22. Ever since then, we have kept in contact. _

_I never thought that I was any different then the other humans before. But, keeping in contact with an alien that had turn into a military jet without any sort of technology is apparently impossible for others to do. Again, the proof is there that I'm not right._

_He keeps telling me to ignore them, anyways. Why do the squishes need to be the same as me? I can be my own person. At least, that's what he says._

_But, I haven't seen trail nor wing of my friend. He hasn't contacted me for a week, either. It's starting to worry me. We normally talk about things every Wednesday. _

_He had been talking about strange things recently. About his wingmates and that he was scared for the three of them. He also seemed to worry for me, as well. He didn't want his friends to find me. Kept telling me to keep my mouth shut and my feet walking. He also told me if things got really bad, to go to the Autobots. They would protect me. _

_Every time he asked me something, I would ask back, "Why?". He wouldn't answer me straight, either. He just gave me random coordinates, and then the conversation ended. I checked the coordinates out the other day at a library. He wants me to find a way to the middle of the mountains for Autobot help? How could I do that if he didn't give me a ride, or anything?_

_Yes, you can say I'm worried about Starscream._


	2. The City Before Her

A/N: So, I got one reviewer asking me to keep updating. I think that Ill take you up on that! There was a reason for teh italics last chapter, and this is why. Yes, I did just change perspective. Sorry, but this was teh best way to start out my story. Anyways. this is goingto be a short chapter, and I hope to update again soon.

* * *

The girl shut her journal angrily, throwing it halfway across the room. She was mad at herself. The pen clattered to the floor as she sat up, her thoughts a million miles away as the journal landed on the floor in front of her with a loud thump. She glared at it as the waning sun caught the lock and flashed brightly. She reached over and snagged it, pulling it close to her chest for comfort. She really missed Starscream.

With that thought, she opened the journal, gently grabbing the pen as she marked the inside of the journal. She counted the seven marks that were there as she sighed, blowing her unruly hair out of her face. She looked up as the sun completely set behind the horizon, and the darkness settled around her like an old worn comforter. It was still warm enough at night that she didn't need the old jacket that he had found for her a year ago.

"Where are you, Star?" she asked to the stars above her. Her eyes searched for an answer among the small pinpricks of light. She placed the pen into a pocket on the jacket as she stood up, dusting herself off. She tucked the small tattered journal beside the pen as she slung the jacket over her shoulder.

She moved out of the abandoned warehouse she had been taking shelter in; it was the easiest way for a flier to get ot her in a pinch. And, she didnt like having a roof over her head. She would rather be soaking wet then dry.

She had already been in one place for three days; it was time to move on. She knew that Starscream could find her wherever she went. She started walking into the city that lay before her; she may not know where she was going one hundred percent, but she would move with purpose so that it looked like she knew where she was going. She glanced uneasily over her shoulder; she felt like she was being watched.

Becasue of her time on the streets, she was used to getting this feeling. She knew that her grimy look always made people pity her. But, it was a fact of her life that she was almost always covered in street grime. Her sadness over Starscream was making her lax; her attention was split multiple ways.

Unknown to the girl, she was being followed. A lone military jet was circling behind her, its colors black and purple in the rising moonlight. The jet waited for a few seconds before it was bathed in a gentle purple light, and then it was gone, seeming to be swallowed up in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Oh, another cliffhanger! ARent I evil? Well, cna anyone guess who was watching her? I thought it was pretty obvious. But, untill next chapter, enjoy!


	3. Long Haul Intrudes

A/n: okay, just to let everyone know: Im never this good with updates. You should all feel lucky that Ive updated this story three times so far. And finally, its the length I like it at! So, it might get a little confusing; if it does, send me a mesage, wither PM or review, and I wil try to expalin things if it wont ruin the storyline. So, enjoy!

* * *

The sun rose as the girl stopped walking, she raised a hand to her face as the suns rays caressed her cheek. She squinted as the sounds of city life filled her ears; the city was waking around her. She felt out of place, as she was the only one walking around yet. The most people she saw were the occasional car passing her. She checked each car as it drove by; Starscream had been very passionate that she knew all the Autobots and Decepticons by sight. She also knew he was very paranoid; he didn't want her dead or worse; captured by his fellows.

"**-na, ca- ou her- -e?" **came a garbled conversation through to her ears, and she glanced around to make sure that she was the only one who could hear it. No one was looking around, for there was only two other pedestrians. They were concentrating on crossing the street without getting hit by the psycho cabbies, so she knew it was only her conversation. Her heart jumped with adrenaline; Starscream finally contacted her.

"**I hear you Star, but you're a little scrambled."** She said, and she kept walking, her eyes locked onto the floor. She concentrated mainly on walking forward and talking to Starscream. She ignored everyone else, blending in with the other walkers. The steady trickle of pedestrians grew in strength slowly but surely, until the sidewalks were packed.

"**Where - you-, -na?" **He asked, and she almost stopped walking in surprise. He didn't know where she was? Was that even possible?

"**I'm in the city, Star." **She asked, and she heard his confusion. She sighed, realizing that she wasn't being too clear.

"**You know, THE city? As in we are going there first?" **She felt more than heard his acknowledgment, and she sighed, rubbing her head. The sun was pounding down on the sidewalks by now; it was giving her a headache. But, it felt good on her pale skin.

"**Have y- seen any- while there, -na?" **he asked, and she glanced around almost spontaneously. She took note of the red van that could be Ironhide the Autobot, but besides that, there was no one around that she could recognize. She even looked into the sky, but there were no smoke trails anywhere in the clear sky.

"**No one yet, Star. Why, is something wrong?"** she asked, and she waited. Sometimes patience could crack Starscream if he didn't feel like talking, and sometimes it only made things worse.

"**Some- found - out, -na. Keep moving, I'm go- to pic- up and - -ke - Autobots." **He said, but she sighed, knowing that was a bad idea. He thought of her safety before his, and if he showed up anywhere near this city, he could be blown out of the sky. She didn't want that to happen.

After all, she cared for the big idiot.

"**Its okay, Ill just find a ride." **She said, and she noticed the red van pulled over just as three construction vehicles pulled up along side her. She quietly started to panic, realizing that Starscream had cut off the conversation right when she could really use his help. She walked over to the van, opening the passenger door, as the driver looked at her, quirking an eyebrow at looking towards the door. She shrank in her seat as one of the construction vehicles, with a purple insignia she could recognize in her sleep pulled past the red van slowly.

The driver noticed the other vehicle, and he waited until it pulled away to reenter traffic with a new passenger. He didn't say anything, for he had been in the city when they had attacked a year ago. He only wondered why the girl was so scared; the Decepticons didn't take prisoners, especially human girl-child ones. She rose in her seat slowly; looking in the rearview mirror for the other vehicles she knew should be there.

There were no construction vehicles behind them. She heard the driver clear his throat, and he turned his body slightly to look at her.

"I need to get to the Autobot headquarters." She spoke quickly, her fear making everything difficult. She didn't want to know what the Decepticons would do with her if they found her and got caught her.

"That there is special information, little missy." Said the driver rather gruffly. She heard the sound of a race engine pull up beside them as the light turned red. She glanced down at the nice car, and she shrunk again in her seat. Why today?

"I really, _REALLY_, need to get there soon. Now, possibly." She said, and she heard the window of the car next to her lower slowly. She quickly rolled hers up, angry with the driver for having such an old van. The windows were roll up windows.

"And why do you need to get there now, girly?" the driver asked again, and she sighed, blowing the hair out of her face. The light turned green as the sound of large jet engines echoed through the city.

"Oh jeeze. They even sent him?" she said quietly as she looked up. A large space shuttle touched down in the middle of the park, and she watched as it changed into a train. The people of the city started to realize there was something wrong with the shuttle, and they started to flee, running out of the city as fast as they could go. There was an angry growl from the driver beside her, and she glanced over startled. She noticed that he had a muscle twitching in his lower jaw.

"I think that the Decepticons are after me." She said, and the man looked at her in shock.

"After _you_?" he asked, and she nodded as the train stayed where it was. She saw another construction vehicle pull up alongside them, and she really felt her panic set in. She shuffled on the seat as the driver of the other vehicle started to look her over. She finally couldn't take it anymore, and she threw open her door, running out into the middle of moving traffic. The noises of blaring car horns followed her, and she noticed that the traffic barely swerved to stop from hitting her.

The construction vehicle, with a license plate that said "LNGHAL" swerved to stop right in her path. The cars behind her screeched to a stop as the construction vehicle waited.

"No!" she said, and she ran off, towards the center of town. She didn't even notice that the construction vehicle was forcing its way behind her. She just knew that to stop moving was a bad thing. She ducked into alleys and she finally ran into a store. She didn't even notice that it was a clothing store. The vehicle drove past the store, almost as if it was searching for her still.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" a clerk asked, looking at the sweaty girl with an eyebrow raised. She growled, scrubbing at her forehead with anger. Snobs always made her upset.

"I'm just looking, sir, thank you." She said, and she moved further into the store. She was far enough away from the door that she never saw the man walk in. He looked around, his woolen jacket and long pants showing that he didn't belong. The clerk moved to intercept him, asking him to leave.

"I'm looking for a girl. Slight of build, blonde hair, hazel eyes?" the guy said, his head still sweeping the store. The girl heard him and ducked into the changing room, locking it behind her as she cowered in the seat. She pressed her back up against the wood, rocking slightly.

"Yeah, I saw a girl like that. She walked towards the dressing rooms." Said the clerk, and the footsteps closed in on her changing room. She stilled her rocking, not even daring to breathe as the footsteps stopped. From the look of them, it was a construction worker that was outside of her room.

"You sure she's here?" the worker asked, and the girl flinched as she started to slide off the bench. She landed with a thump on the ground, trying to hold in a squeal of pain. The door to her room shuddered as the worker tried to force his way in. She scrambled up, holding onto her shoulder as the door shuddered again with the force of the man.

"Leave me alone, Long Haul!" she said, seeming to pull the name out of the air. She realized her mistake as the door started to splinter. He was really trying to get to her now. She pressed herself against the wood again as the door cracked. Soon, he would be through, and she wouldn't have anywhere to run. The door opened as she felt herself fall backwards. She barely saw the man's face as the darkness overtook her. She let herself fall, aware that she was probably doomed now.

* * *

A?N: wow. Im really evil, arent I? well, another cliffhanger! I promise I dont always leave teh reader hanging. only when I feel like it.


	4. When Jet Judo Intrudes

A/n: So, another chapter. And Here we are, with the Autobots! Our first real scirmish! Yes! So, please tell me waht you think of this. I have five reviews now, and Im very thankfull to everyone who reviewed, evne if you were only asking a question! Thanks for all feedback and reviews!

**"Transmission" **She opened her eyes as the wind blew against her, making her rock unsteadily. She blinked, rubbing her eyes. It was dark wherever she was, and she was constantly being moved from the strong wind.

* * *

"Where am I?" she asked to herself, trying to see where she was. It wasn't this windy when she had walked into the store, and the last thing she remembered was the look on Long Haul's hologram. She jerked, looking in the shadows for the missing hologram. She was almost positive that he had caught her. There was the sound of blaring horns from below her, and she shivered. The wind cut through her frail shirt like a knife through butter. She moved cautiously towards the sound, aware that a small amount of light was coming from there.

"-**na?"** came a garbled voice, and she jumped back, looking feverishly for the person. She sighed and relaxed as she realized it was only Starscream. She shivered as she rocked slowly on her heels, trying to conserve warmth.

"**Star. I've never been more relieved to hear your voice."** She responded, and she looked at the light again as she gathered up her small amount of courage to walk towards it again. The sounds of a rescue helicopter reached her, and she looked around again. She wanted proof that this was a human vehicle.

"**-na. Where-re -ou now?" **Starscream asked, and she looked around, trying to figure it out.

"**Just a sec. " **she responded, and she moved closer to the light. She stuck a hand out, feeling warmer air from where the light was, and she braved a look.

And she found out then that she was on top of a tall building. Below her was the traffic from the city she had entered, and she wasn't too sure how she was going to get down.

Or even of how she had gotten there.

"**Starscream? I may be in a bit of an odd situation here…"** she said, and she looked up as a bright spotlight fell on her from above. She winced as the light stayed, her eyes rushing to adjust to the onslaught.

"**-na? Are –ou oka-?" **Starscream replied, and the girl ducked, shaking her head. She was almost completely blinded.

"Come out, and this will go smoothly." Said a human voice, and the girl stood up slowly, her back to the helicopter. There was something not right about this, and her gut feelings were almost always right.

"**Well, for one, I blacked out in a department store on the street level, and I woke up on top of a tall building. Two, there is a oddly familiar helicopter telling me to surrender to it." **She said, and she heard a gasp. She braced herself as a large gust of wind almost knocked her off her feet.

"**Hold on, we are almost twenty feet from your location." **Said a new voice, one that she didn't recognize. The girl jerked, lowering her hands. The helicopter's voice echoed through the empty roof again as she waited.

" Put your hands up where I can see them." Said the helicopter, and the girl raised her hands again. The sounds of three military jets made her smile. She only knew one military jet that would possible come after her. Starscream was here.

"**Sk-rp, wha- did – ell yo- bout usi-g thi- lin? Its to- anger-"** said Starscream, and she looked up at the familiar sight of one military jet with the red and blue paint job. The blue jet and the black and purple jet were unfamiliar to her, but she felt comforted by the fact that they were here.

"**Slag. Its Blackout."** Said the new voice, and the black and purple jet split off to circle the girl, effectively blocking her from the helicopters view. She heard a strange yell, and she looked up to see the strangest sight.

There were two mechs falling form the sky! One was bright yellow, and he landed on Starscream's back. The jet started to tumble, and the girl automatically dropped to the ground on her knees, shocked. The other one, a red mech, fell onto the black and purple jet.

"No! Leave them alone!" She yelled, and she ducked as the black and purple jet made an emergency transformation. She was not very surprised to see that the black and purple mech looked like Starscream in vehicle mode and mech mode. She had a feeling that the three were connected in some way.

"Oh yeah, Sides! Jet Judo; 1. Seekers; 0!" said the yellow mech, and he landed on the building in front of her. She moved back with a short yell, and she only noticed then that the helicopter, Blackout, was gone. The yellow mech watched as the black and purple mech transformed back into his alternate mode. The mech on Starscream flashed a smile at his comrade as Starscream went into a barrel roll.

The yellow mech turned around, looking for the thing that made the noise when he landed. He illuminated his headlights, shining them around for the object or creature. She stayed where she was, her eyes locked onto Starscream as he came out of his barrel roll when the yellow mech noticed her. She blinked, looking into the second bright light in the past thirty minutes, and she realized that the yellow mech must of bent down to look at her more closely.

"Hey Optimus, there's a human up here!" the yellow mech radioed out loud. There was a garbled response as a slight purple flash behind him made her jerk.

"Wha-! A –uma? Make –ure its un-rmed and lea- -alone!" said the reply, and there was a flash of light above her as the black and purple mech appeared out of thin air over top of her. She cringed as the yellow mech stood up, a confused look on his face as he moved into a defensive position.

"Leave Luna alone!" said the mech, and she recognized the voice as the one from Starscream. The yellow mech had forgotten to turn off his lights, so there was a brief moment when the jet-mech was blinded, and she saw the yellow mech charge. She covered her head with a yell, and she saw through the gaps in her arms that the yellow mech knocked the other mech over.

"NO! SKYWARP!" she yelled, and then she realized what she said.

"Skywarp? Where did I get that name?" she asked as she peered anxiously over the edge as a jet with a yellow mech on its back flew towards the sky, ducking around Starscream and the red mech. Soon, the red mech was flying through the air and he crashed into the building roof a ways in front of the girl, Luna.

"Sunny?" asked the red mech, shaking his head. She stiffened, trying to press herself into the shadows as the mech stood up, shaking its chassis. Gravel and bits of concrete fell off and landed on top of the roof, and she watched as the red mech walked over to her. There was a wild yelling, and the red mech looked up to see his comrade falling towards the building roof again. He noticed then that the mech was saying something over their private comm. link.

"**THERES A HUMAN OVER THERE!"** the yellow mech yelled at his companion, and the red mech moved forward, searching quickly for the human. He found her pressed into the abused concrete, her eyes wide with fear and anxiety. He snatched her up as he dodged just in time. His comrade landed hard, and the whole building shook with the force.

"Sunstreaker-" said the red mech as he stalked over to the yellow mech. Sunstreaker looked at him with a dazed look until he realized that there was an angry blue seeker behind his comrade.

"Sideswipe, look out-!" he called, but the blue mech smashed into Sideswipes back, knocking him forward. The red mech cradled Luna close to his chest, rolling slightly so that it was his shoulder that took the force. He rolled away quickly from the enraged mech as Sunstreaker moved forward, trying to keep the blows off of his comrade. Luna watched as Sunstreaker and the blue mech started to fight, and for every blow that fell on the blue jet, a single tear fell.

"Leave him alone!" she cried out to Sunstreaker, and she started to pound uselessly on the hand that held her. She was crying now, and her eyes were closed as she heard more than saw every blow that was traded between the two. Sideswipe watched her quietly, trying to understand her.

"But they were trying to hurt you, weren't they?" he asked the girl, moving her away from his chest and closer to his face. He moved to sit up, but there was a rumble as a sonic boom knocked his comrade away from the blue jet. The girl smiled, rubbing her tears away as the blue mech started to win the fight.

"Bro!" yelled Sideswipe, and he moved forward, forgetting about the human in his grasp.

"Give me the girl, Auto-idiot." Said a familiar voice, and Sideswipe turned with his back towards his comrades, looking at the mech behind him.

"Starscream!" the girl cried out happily, and the red mech looked at her with a look of shock. Starscream stood there, his null rays pointed at his chest with an angry look on his faceplate. Sideswipe froze, his optics locked onto the gun. He slowly lowered his body, stretching his hand towards the other mech, when a large warning shot from above made the two of them split apart. Loud powerful engines drowned out the sound of the smaller jet engines as a white belly of a shuttle appeared out of the clouds.

"Skyfire!" said Starscream, and he looked at the girl with a saddened look before he took to the skies, taking his wingmates with him as he fled. The shuttle descended further, the belly of it opening to show the other mech that was waiting.

"Quick Sides, we don't know if there coming back." Said Sunstreaker, and the two of them ran onto the shuttle, the door shutting quickly behind them. The girl fell asleep quickly to the soothing sound of the mechs talking around her.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, report." Said the red and blue mech, his mouth guard hiding his true emotions.

"Optimus sir, we were performing a normal sweep with Skyfire-" started Sunstreaker, but the other mech interrupted him.

"I already knew that, Sunstreaker. I was here with you. Start with the Seekers." Optimus said, a sigh starting. Sunstreaker looked at his comrade before continuing.

"We saw the seekers, and we asked Starfire to open his hatch. Then, we attacked." Sunstreaker said. He paused, searching through his CPU for a better way to word what he wanted to say.

"We landed on Skywarp and Starscream. Skywarp threw Sunny off, and Screamer took me for a little thrill ride." At this, the two shared a grin. Optimus cleared his vocal processors, and the two jumped. Sunstreaker started talking again, trying ot keep the smile off his faceplate. His attempt was failing miserably.

"I landed on a building when I heard a odd shrieking noise. I moved to investigate as Screamer spun my brother around for a bit. I found a girl, one who was seemingly important to the seekers; they seemed awfully protective of her, for Decepticreeps." He said, and it was then that Sideswipe realized that he was still carrying the girl in his hand. He tried to tell his comrade, but Sunny ignored him.

"Skywarp teleported behind me, and HE knocked me away from Luna." He said, and Optimus quirked an optic ridge at the name. Sunny shrugged, explaining quickly, "That's what they called her."

"Screamer dislodged Sides as I pushed 'Warp over the edge of the building. Then Sides fell on the building, and I was dropped from the sky as Skywarp realized I followed him over the building the first time. I quickly radioed my bro about Luna, and he grabbed her. I landed hard, knocking a few systems around, but I saw that Thundercracker had landed in the confusion and was threatening Sides. I ran over and got the seekers attention, and we had a hand to hand battle." Sunny said, and he paused, thinking over his words again.

"Luna was safe in my hand, but she started crying, telling Sunny to leave the seekers alone. I asked her why we should do that, and she said that they weren't trying to hurt her. Thundercracker knocked Sunny away as Screamer asked me for Luna. Then you two arrived." Said Sides, and he waited for that to sink in before holding up Luna.

"I kind of took her, too…" said Sides, and he ducked as his brother rushed him in anger.

"What did you do that for, _Idiot_?!" Sunny said.

* * *

A?N: not quite how I wanted to end it, but I thought I had enough here for a few chapters. Just to kee pyou entertained. And for next time, what will happen to poor Luna? Will she be forced outof the Autobots care? And what will the Seekers do now that they have been denied thier prize? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!


	5. A Confusing Bit of Information

A/N: I am so sorry that I did not updae sooner! Things got very busy, very quickly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I do appreciate you readingand teh comments really got my but into gear. Enjoy, read and review, please!

**Bold: **Transmission

* * *

Luna awoke to see Sunstreaker launch himself towards Sideswipe, and she cried out. She started squirming, trying to get out of Sideswipes hand, when the blue and red body of Optimus interfered. Sideswipe brought the girl towards his chest, and she quieted, the sound of his systems and the beat of his spark calming.

"Don't fight over me." She said, and she flinched as the three mechs turned to look at her. She ducked her head into Sideswipe's chest, tears starting to fall as she felt their stares in her back.

"Why are the Decepticreeps after you, Luna?" Sunstreaker asked her, and she peeked at him, pressing herself closer to Sideswipes chest as his spark beat rose. She let her eyes shut as she sighed.

"Starscream wants me back,…" she murmured, sleep overcoming her again. Sunny sighed, wrapping an arm around his brother as the red mech let himself fall into recharge with his charge. Optimus walked to the other side of the cargo bay, letting the three have this moment. They were coming upon the ark soon anyways.

"**Optimus to Ratchet." **Optimus radioed out to the rest of his crew. A garbled answer came back.

"**Ratchet here." **Optimus responded, telling him quickly and briefly about Luna.

"**Inbound with a human. She was caught up in our fight with the seekers."**

"**Any injures?" **Ratchet replied calmly. Optimus could faintly hear the sounds of medical tools being moved around as the medic prepared.

" **Unknown on the girl. Neither the twins nor I are injured." **He replied, and he heard the hum of an answer.

"**Optimus out."** He said, and he glanced over at the three, a hidden smile replacing his normal scowl under the battle mask.

"Optimus sir? The ark is ahead three miles. We should be touching down in two minutes." Skyfire said quietly. Optimus thanked Skyfire for the warning, and he walked over to the twins and the girl.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker! Were home." Optimus said, and the first one awake was Sunstreaker. He stretched carefully, trying not to jostle the two on his lap as he felt them descend.

"Sides. Wake up. Were back." The yellow mech whispered, and the red mech stretched as well, balancing the sleeping girl on his chest. He carefully gathered her up as he stood up. There was a slight bump, and the bay door opened behind them. There was an unhappy medic and second in command waiting for the three.

"You two have some explaining to do." The mech said, and the twins cringed, waiting for the lightning to strike. As soon as everyone was out of him, Skyfire swiftly transformed into his mech mode. He ducked down as they all went into the ark.

"Sideswipe. Let me see the girl." Said Ratchet, and he held out a hand as they were walking closer to the med bay. The grouchy old warrior was intent on making sure that none of them were seriously injured.

"I don't know Ratchet. She might not like waking up to see your ugly mug." Sides said, and he ducked as the enraged medic subspaced a wrench and threw it at his head. This jostled Luna, who started to wake up. Sides quickly handed the girl over as Ratchet waved a wrench over him as a threat. She blinked, scrubbing the sleep out of her eyes and she looked up into an unfamiliar face.

"NO! Leave me alone!" she said, and she stared thrashing, trying to get out of his grip. He tightened his grip as he started to scan the girl.

"STOP IT!" she said, and suddenly, the mech were floored by a large sonic boom. The dust started to settle as weapons were pulled out. All of the mechs had their audio receptors blown out, and they were left deaf. They looked around for the Seekers, but there was no Decepticons in the hallway. Ratchet sighed, recalibrating his audio receptors and using old codes to tell the others how to fix their hearing.

"Where is Luna?" Sides signed to his brother, and the other mechs looked as well, noting the fact that there was no human among them.

"You don't think…." Optimus said, looking to Ratchet. He just sighed, shrugging with his shoulders.

"Nothing surprises me anymore, Optimus." Ratchet said, and he moved over to the twins, checking them over.

"Jazz, were going to need help with something." Optimus radioed to the third in command, and he got a reply.

"We need to go get a human who ran outside. Do you know anyone who can help?" Optimus asked, and Jazz listed a few names.

"Red Alert, were going to need your alarms disabled and lights on outside." Optimus radioed to one of his men, and he moved towards the exit, trying to see where the girl went.


	6. Lost But Now Im Found

A/N: I decided that I had truly been horrible to you people by not updating in so long, I updated twice today. You all should feel so lucky. Ill try ot update more often fomr now on, promise. Also, nice comments about an update might help...I do tend to forget sometimes... Enjoy, read and review, please!

**Transmission**

* * *

Luna ran as fast as she could. The tears started falling as she reached the exit; she really didn't know what happened anymore than she wanted to hurt them. They had been nice to her. She was just scared.

"Starscream…" she said, and the tears fell faster. She closed her eyes as she ran outside of the mountain, the cool air and the darkness of the sky calming her slightly. She slowed slightly in her wild run, enjoying the cool breeze as alarms went off behind her. She stopped, glancing wildly behind her as exterior lights flickered on, lighting up the darkness.

"Got to hide." She said, and she wiped at her eyes as she ducked behind a large rock, her eyes closed and her breathing light. She concentrated on the sounds of the night, and she started running again. She darted to the left as a white Porsche passed her. She recognized the Autobot symbol as she waited, crouched in the shadow of a large rock. She moved after she couldn't hear the Porsches engine, and she wiped at a tear as she looked behind here.

"Cant stay." She said, and she moved forward, towards the lights in the distance. She kept her ears open, and her eyes were locked onto the lights when someone called her name from her left.

"Luna!" called a familiar voice, and Luna ducked as searchlights fell upon where she was. She held her breath as large footsteps moved towards her position.

"**Luna?"** came a voice, and she jerked, knocking some rocks over. The lights turned back towards where she was, and there was the sound of a lone helicopter from above. The lights left as the sound of gunfire started.

"DECEPTICONS!" Came a loud call to her right, and she pressed herself further into the rock she was behind. She watched the battle as she answered the call.

"**Starscream?" **she asked, and there was a dry chuckle as the voice responded. She watched the battle as the Autobots started to loose ground. She flinched as one of the Decepticons hit Sideswipe. There was an angry yell, and a yellow blur moved towards his fallen brother.

"**Try again, little one." **She looked around noticing that there were no planes above the battle. She shivered as the wind blew, pressing herself into the rock beside her.

"**I'm tired." **She said, and she felt her eyes close. There was a loud thump behind her, and she jolted, her eyes opening.

"**Don't go to sleep, Luna. Keep moving. Go to the city, Starscream will find you there." **Said the voice, and she nodded, half asleep. She got up, moving towards the lights as the battle got more and more fierce behind her.

"**Luna?" **the voice asked, and she half nodded, moving forward, always moving.

"Hmm?"she asked, and the voice sighed. She paused, the din of the battle dying down behind her. She turned around, looking towards the lights.

"If you give me the human, I will let you live." Said a loud voice, one that brought instant fear and hate to Luna's heart. She sneered at him, ducking down as the helicopter flew overhead.

"We will never hand her over to you, Megatron!" said a slightly familiar voice, and she turned to see a red and blue bot battling a gray bot. She watched for a few seconds before she kept walking. In her exhaustion, she had stopped weaving between the rocks and cacti that were scattered around, and she was walking a relatively straight line towards the city. It was her one mistake.

"Found you!" said a voice, and she turned, adrenaline pumping to see the helicopter had snuck up on her, and she was bathed in the harsh glow of its searchlight.

"No!" she said, and she ducked as the presence at the back of her mind that she knew was Starscream fell dormant. She ran forward blindly, ignoring the helicopter that was following her as she stumbled over the dark landscape. A purple flash ahead of her made her pause, and she ran forward towards the black and purple seeker, tears falling faster.

"Skywarp!" she cried, and she leapt into his arms, pressing herself into his chest. She closed her eyes as Skywarp's voice rumbled through his frame.

"No fair! You're going to get all the credit for both of them!" Blackout said, bringing his guns to bear on the seeker. Skywarp looked up from the girl cradled in his hands to the angry copter in front of him.

"Should have tried harder." He said, and he warped away as Blackout's guns came to bear on his position. The girl had her eyes closed, and a quick scan showed that she was offline. Skywarp waited as the purple warp field faded, walking towards his shared quarters where Thundercracker paced. He cupped his hands around the little form that was against his chest, keeping her warm and out of sight. He was grateful that Thundercracker opened the door for him; his hands were full of the girl and he didn't want to wake her.

"Well?" Thundercracker asked the black and purple seeker, and Skywarp waited until the door closed behind him to open his cupped palms. Thundercracker walked closer, his optics alight on the girl.

"You got Luna? Does Megatron-"

"No, Megatron doesn't know, and it's going to stay that way. Where's Screamer?" Skywarp asked. Thundercracker pointed towards the large berth, a darkened figure slumped there. Skywarp moved forward, setting the girl down on top of his trine leader's chest. The girl made a happy mewling sound, and she snuggled into the niche between Starscream's cockpit and his chest armour. Skywarp watched with a soft smile on his face as Starscream unconsciously cupped a hand over the small sleeping form on his chest, curling slightly around the spot.

"What do we do now, 'Warp?" Thundercracker asked, and Skywarp looked at his fellow trine mate with muted optics. He reached out, pulling the blue seeker closer as he wrapped an arm around his back, along his wings.

"We wait." He said, and he moved to the other side of the room, pulling the other seeker with him


	7. sOUNDwAVE

A/n: IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER AND ILL TRY TO KEEP GOING I JUST PICKED THIS UP AND I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH IT GOMENSAI ALOT! MORE OCMING SOON!

Skywarp was awakened to the door being forced open. He sprang out of the charge pad, arm cannons pointed towards to visitor. He waited for the lights to flicker on, showing more of the bot then his red eyes.

"Skywarp: lower weapons." Said the monotone voice as the lights flickered on. Soundwave was in the door, his cassettes waiting for orders. Thundercracker moved behind him, flipping around and raising weapons as well.

"What do you want, Soundwave?" Skywarp ground out, his derma plates grinding together. The mech just stood there, his visor blocking the mechs from seeing what he was thinking.

"Ravage: collect." Soundwave said, and Skywarp teleported over to the down seeker, his wings flaring out as if to protect the pair form Soundwave's optics. The seeker's attention was drawn to the four legged bot besides the telepath as he ran forward.

" You cant take Luna!" Skywarp yelled, bracing for the small mech's attack. The smaller mech darted around the seeker, landing on top of Starscream's chest, right next to the small form of Luna. She awoke with a start, scrambling away from the panther. Starscream's hand blocked her escape, and she pushed against it. Ravage growled, his eyes alight on the form. He was under strict orders not to harm the girl, and he was unsure as how to collect her. She froze as he stalked closer, her eyes locked onto Skywarp's large black and purple frame.

"'Warp!" she said, and Ravage leapt, catching the girl's collar as she ducked. She tucked into a ball, trying to stay away from the teeth that were lodged firmly into her shirt collar. Skywarp turned to the shout, seeing the girl in Ravage's clutches.

"No!" he said, and he reached for Luna. Soundwave moved forward, knocking the seeker away from his cassette.

"Ravage :Return." He said, holding out his hand. Ravage dropped the girl into his hand and turned into a cassette, Soundwave's chest compartment opening to revive him.

"You cant do that, Soundwave! She is our prisoner, same as Starscream!" Skywarp yelled, By he was held back by Thundercracker. The blue seeker was just as angry as Skywarp, but he didn't want the other to get in more trouble. Going against Soundwave was a bad idea.

"Leave it, Warp. We have no power now." He said, his low voice a growl. Soundwave's visor flashed briefly, and he walked off, holding the struggling girl as she screamed out in fear and pain. Unknown ot the others, Starscream twitched, his hand closing and forming a fist as he started to rouse himself. He was very upset. He wanted his Luna back.


	8. Confused

A/N: see? Two posts in one day! enjoy! so sorry!

"Where are we going? Take me back! I want Warp!" Luna yelled, attracting the attention of all of the other Decepticons in the base. Soundwave sighed, squeezing lightly against the girl to make her quiet down. He yelped, and then quieted, watching with wide eyes as they stopped in front of a large, scarred door. The girl gasped slightly as she recognized most of the scars as scratches, as from a mech trying to stay out of the room she was about to enter.

"Ah, Soundwave. You brought me a gift!" said the new voice, and the girl turned, looking for the other mech. Soundwave moved forward, dumping her none too gently onto the hard table top.

"Frenzy, Rumble; Eject." He said, and too mini mechs landed on the table beside her, blocking her in. She was trapped.

"Well, well. What have we here?" said the new voice, and a green and purple mech turned the corner, splattered in glowing purple stuff and other fluids. He was messily wiping his hands off on a rag, and he had a red visor too.

"Hook: Examine Human." Soundwave said, and the blue mini mech chuckled, reaching down to pin her to the table. She started to squirm, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She wanted away from here.

"Ah, finally. Something CHALLENGLING." Hook said, and he threw the rag into a corner of the room. The girl looked around wildly, noting the numerous scratches and dents. There was what appeared to be medical equipment as well as old stains scattered everywhere. She was in…a hospital? For het mechs?

"Hmmm…. She appears to be much different than the other humans…."Hook said, and one of his hands transformed into what appeared to be giant tweezers. He moved her clothes, poking her skin and scratching her lightly, watching her bleed. She screamed as the pain set in, and the not quite closed doors of the room shook with the force of it. Rumble and Frenzy forced their whole weight onto her as she struggled again, screaming the whole time.

"That's not right." Hook said, and he moved closer, peering over the girl with his optics. He ran scan after scan to search her for her anomalies. He noticed a darker spot behind her right ear. There was something mechanical under the skin. He reached for it with the tweezers, moving closer and closer to the little body offered to him on the table.

In the seekers quarters, Starscream shook as he scream reached his audios. The seekers sat up, his fiery red optics flipping on full power. HE searched the room, his face grim. He saw Skywarp and Thundercracker move towards him, trying ot keep him on the berth.

"Where's Luna? Starscream screeched, and the other seekers pushed harder, trying to keep him down.

"Soundwave took her. Megatrons orders." Skywarp said, and he got off of his trine leader, giving up on a fruitless task. Thundercracker moved off as well, and Starscream leapt to his feet, moving towards the door.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Skywarp asked, rushing over and grabbing his hand. Starscream paused, looking back as his face softened. He could feel both Thundercracker and Skywarp's worry. He wanted to just sit with his trine mates and tell them that is would all be ok. But he knew it would be a lie. Luna wasn't with them; Luna wasn't safe. That statement had to be fixed.

"Luna needs me. Needs us." Thundercracker said to Skywarp, and Skywarp's face hardened, his warp filed crackling angrily around him.

"We cannot stay here. Megatron will kill her. Or use her to his own purpose." Thundercracker said, and Starscream nodded, his face full of rage again.

"Where can we go?" Skywarp asked, his warp field dying down. He was still angry, but he wanted to hold Luna more.

"There's one place we can go that Megatron will never be able to touch us." Starscream said, and the other Seekers turned to look at him. They narrowed their eyes, waiting for the answer.

"The Autobots." He said, and he walked angrily out of the room, the other seekers automatically flanking him. They stalked through the halls, following the screams of Luna to the medbay. They paused, shocked. Their optics widened in horror. They moved forward as one, ripping the doors open with full strength.

"NO!"

Hook managed to pinch the skin above the mechanical device, and ripping the skin above it. It started ot bleed, but he had managed to cripple the device. Her blood kept switching from red to the purple to red. Her body image started to flicker when the three angry Seekers busted in.

"No!" They yelled, and not even Soundwave had a chance to release any more of his cassettes before Thundercracker was upon him. The two casseticons watched in horror as their master tumbled, knocking into the nearest table. Tools went flying everywhere, on almost hitting Luna. Starscream caught it last moment, and he threw it to the ground, reaching for the girl. She squealed happily, reaching for him. Rumble turned ot fight, but he was knocked aside. Starscream snatched up the girl, ignoring her flickering form.

"Skywarp! Thundercracker!" He called, and they ran over to him, abandoning their battles. The other Decepticons looked on in confusion as they warped out of sight.


	9. A Twisting Tale

A/N: we are getting close to he end of this story. Is anyone else excited to finally learn the truth behind Luna? I was excited to write it, that for sure. Please, let me know what you all think. Im working on finishing this one, then...who knows? Ill try to finish more of my stories. I have quite a few left open, huh? Enjoy~

* * *

A familiar purple warp field startled the Autobots into motion. The alarms were tripped as three seekers appeared out of thin air. They were surrounded quickly by the Autobots, all with weapons trained upon them.

"State your reason for being here, Decepticreeps, and we might not blow your heads off." Said one of the minbots, and the black and purple seeker scoffed, pointing a null ray at the red bot. The other Autobots reacted upon instinct; all weapons were tightly trained upon Skywarp. Skywarp grinned, flicking a wing as his trine tried to calm him down. A warbled voice from Starscream's arms made him turn.

"Warp….hold?" the voice asked, and thin arms reached into the air. The Autobots watched, astonished, as the purple seeker picked the human up carefully, cradling her close. She laughed, and her image flickered. A shout of astonishment went through the gathered bots.

"What did you do to the girl?" they asked, and they moved closer. A red and blue bot, Optimus Prime, finally came out into the open, holding up his hand. A grumbling white bot walked beside him, scanning the seekers and their friend before he had gotten too close.

"Stand down, Autobots. This seems to be a manner that the seekers want to discuss. They didn't come here to fight, or they would have shot at us by now. Let them speak." He boomed, and the bots lowered their weapons, most of them grumbling. The Lamborghini twins watched, curious, as they recognized their human friend.

"Luna!" they said, and Starscream glared at them, moving protectively in front of his trine mate and the human. Ratchet moved closer, his white form reflecting the light. The seekers turned, slightly dazzled, as Thundercracker half raised a weapon in response to the movement. Ratchet sighed, raising his hands.

"I'm no threat. Just curious about the girl." He said, and Thundercracker lowered his ray, his optics narrowed in concentration.

"Go on, screamer. No need to wait now. We are as safe as we will get." Warp said, and the girl giggled, patting his arm with a flickering hand. Ratchet moved forward again as he saw spilled fluids, intrigued by the fact that the fluids kept on changing color.

"We deserted the Decepticons. They were getting too…pushy. Wanting to know about Luna." Starscream said, glaring at Optimus. He sighed, his vents pushing out hot air. His anger seemed to go with the air, and he deflated slightly. A touch from both of his trine mates helped him gain his confidence again, and he smiled down at the girl cradled in Skywarp's arms.

"You probably don't know, or care, but-"

"STARSCREAM!" came a familiar scream, and Starscream turned to Skywarp, reaching for Luna. She was writhing in place, sparks flinging from her shoulder and fluids leaking over Skywarp. Warp held Luna out to Starscream, and his finger turned into pincers. He tried to fiddle with the dangling electronic piece attached to Luna, behind her ear. It fell off in his hand with a new spurt of fluid. Ratchet moved in, shouldering Thundercracker aside. The blue seeker growled, reaching for his shoulder with his wings flared out behind him. Skywarp, no longer holding Luna, reached around and grabbed him by the wing. The touch calmed the blue seeker down enough that he let Ratchet pass, watching with keen optics. Ratchet stood in front of Starscream, his scanners intensified.

"She needs surgery. Right now. She's losing too much fluid for a sparkling. She's heavily damaged, Starscream. "He said, and the seeker looked at him, glaring. Luna screamed again, her arms starting to lose strength in her death grip on his arm. He looked at the girl before he nodded, walking briskly into the Ark. Ratchet lead the way, with the two remaining seekers left outside with the Autobots and their leader.

"What is going on, seekers?" Optimus asked them. They shook their heads in unison, looking towards where their trine leader and the girl had gone. The Autobots watched as they moved forward, slight touches on and arm or a wing keeping them in place. Skywarp looked anxiously from the leader to the dark hole that was the entrance to the Autobots base.

"Please, let us follow. Starscream needs us. LUNA needs us." They said, and Optimus nodded. Prowl and Jazz followed their leader closely, watching the seekers as they moved towards the ark. They walked as quickly as they could, their audios trying to pinpoint where Starscream, Luna and Ratchet were.

They found Starscream outside of a pair of doors. They could hear Luna inside, crying, and then her cries were silenced.

"Fragging Ratchet kicked me out! Slag it all to the pits, when she needed me!" Starscream fumed. There was a suppressed laugh from the gathered bots that had followed them; this was the usual Ratchet way.

"Will you explain to us what is going on now? We let you into the base…and we expect the truth. No deception." Jazz asked, and Optimus put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Starscream laughed, his wings flaring in anger.

"Easy, Screamer. We are here. She is safe." Thundercracker said, and he held onto Starscream's arm. Starscream relaxed slightly, and Skywarp tapped wings lightly. The seekers kept in contact with one another, this optics flicking between the massed Autobots.

"It started with a simple trine bond. We did it o be more in tune with one another. Become the perfect Decepticon team. Kind of like how gestalts are made." Skywarp said, his ruby optics caught on the twins. They nodded in respect, understanding the explanation more than anyone else there.

"We didn't know that Starscream was with sparkling until his moods changed. More than usual. He went on tirades that ended with him pinning us to the bed with kisses and hugs. We got a friend to do a scan." Thundercracker said. Starscream was silent through the entire explanation. HE watched the doors behind him like a hawk.

"It was hard to keep him off duty without Megatron noticing. Anyways, Screamer had the kid about a human month ago. We had to hide her." Warp interjected, looking at Thundercracker with affection in his optics.

"Screamer, the genius that he is, created a gizmo that would turn her human. It forced her to grow up, too. He let her out into the real world. Kept a close optic and communications with her. "Skywarp said, and Thundercracker turned to glance at the doors himself before retuning his attention to the bots before him.

"Megatron found out about the human. He thought we had a pet. Got it from you people. If only he truly knew…." Thundercracker said, and he squeezed Screamers arm. The trine leader shook himself, turning to glare at Optimus.

"We had no choice but to leave, with Luna, to come to you." He said, and he turned back to the door, his gaze hungry and pained. The other two seekers leaned heavily upon him, trying to share his woes. He kept the link shut, his hands fisting themselves angrily.

The doors opened to show Ratchet walking out slowly, wiping at his stained hands with a large rag. He glanced up, nonchalant at the seekers, and reported to Optimus.

"She's fine, sir. Needs rest. Needs comfort more. The seekers and the seekers ONLY, are allowed to see her. I'll stay tonight in the medbay to watch over her." He said, and he grabbed Starscream's wing, pulling him in with him. Starscream's trine mates followed closely, and the doors shut firmly behind Skywarp, almost clipping his wing. Warp yelped slightly, jerking forward as the door auto locked.

"Everyone back to their posts. Can't let anymore Decepticons creep up on us, can we?" Optimus said, and the bots filtered out to their various positions. Only Jazz stayed behind.

"Can we really trust them?" he asked, his visor flashing blue in the dim light of the halls. Optimus looked down at his old friend, sighing.

"What choice do we have? We have their sparkling, and you saw what state she was in. If they did that to her, why come here? Why worry about her? I think we should trust them for now." Optimus said and he walked off with Jazz beside him, his footsteps heavy with responsibility.

Inside the medbay, the seekers flocked to the one table in use. Luna was curled up into a loose ball, wrapped in a soft and ragged cloth. Her optics were closed in rest, and she was clean.

"You need to watch her a bit more closely, I think." Ratchet said, and he sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. His red chevron flashed in the bright light. Skywarp reached out to touch her when his hand was smacked away.

"Do not touch! She needs rest. I had to remove that 'gizmo' Starscream put on her. Her shoulder was almost severed, and her wing buds were partially crushed. Everything is fixed. She drank a lot of energon as well. I had to put her under for the surgery. You are lucky you got here when you did. Any longer in that warp field like that, and she would have died." Ratchet said, and he wiped absently at a spot on his table. He picked up a wrench, his optics alight with curiosity.

"I took the opportunity to do a test. She's the three of yours kid. Don't worry, I won't tell." Ratchet said, and he winked, ducking into an office tucked in one side of the medbay. The seekers looked between each other, then towards the sparkling on the table. It had been a while since they had looked at her true form. It was beautiful. She didn't have any color on her yet, but her wing buds were developing nicely. She was tall for a sparkling, and she had grown since she had last been Cybertronian.

"_Look above at that star so bright, it's gonna help take away your fright_. "Starscream started to sing, and Thundercracker soon joined in.

"_Look at that moon above, I'm gonna tell you about our love. Hush little seekerling don't make a peep, I'm gonna help you get to sleep._ "Skywarp started to sing as well. The three voices meshed together nicely, creating a trine of voices that sung of glories past.

"_Why don't you see? You can come and fly with me. Hush little seekerling don't you cry, I'm gonna go and take you high_. "They finished, and they pulled chairs up, watching their femme sleep. Ratchet pressed stop on the recording machine. He had just documented Seeker tradition, one that was extinct, for he was looking at the last three true seekers.


	10. All Hail Megatron

A/N: IM SO SORRY I HAVE YET AGAIN FAILED YOU ALL! i have been rather busy and i havent had teh inspriation to continue with any of my stories. And tehn, i got inspritaion from a dream i had last night. And hte multiple fanfics taht i am in the middle of reading rigt now are defienetly helping! anyways, enjoy the new chapter, and please dont kill me for how unbarebly late this is! ill try to keep going, but right now im beinh overworked and i needed to find some wa of releasing my anger! Enjoy and please review!

Oh! and thank you to all these people for reviewing and keeping me on track with writing more and more chapters!:

girlrock250297

SsafsFlare

Starfire201 : Thank you for being so dedicated to my stories! I really appreciate it!

bumblebeelover

MariaRose13

Tainted Griffin

StarSwoop : You should be praising Primus for this lovely author! Most of my stories and most of my reviews are always from them!

Snow246

Fallen's Child

* * *

It took about a month for Luna to completely heal. Over that time, she got many visitors. Rumors of the little femme sparkling in the medbay rushed through the Autobot base. No matter what time of day, there was always a protective seeker around her, keeping an eye on her. Soon, she was granted leave of the medbay. The seekers, overjoyed to have their child back, took her outside. She may have been a sparkling, but she was still a seeker. She needed fresh air more than other bots, or she would go crazy. Thundercracker had this duty today.

"Taking Luna out are we, TC?" he was asked by bumblebee, one of the friendliest of minbots. Luna had made friends with him while she was confined to the medbay. The seekers were still wary of their friendship, but they allowed it. For now.

"What does it matter? You wouldn't understand, bot." he said, and he walked out into the sunshine of another perfect flying day. Luna laughed, flaring her wing buds and her frame out as wide as it could go, as if she was trying to catch all of the breeze.

"Lets go, little one." Thundercracker took off, cradling Luna close as she giggled and held her arms out, pleased by the feeling of the wind rushing by her.

* * *

Unknown to the pair, a spy was I the area, watching and sending the information to a hidden location deep under the ocean.

"Laserbeak: confirm sightings." Said a monotone voice in a darkened room. The large screen in front of the owner of the voice lit up, receiving picture after picture of Thundercracker and the tiny bot in his arms. The bot watching the pictures flash by moved forward, scanning the tiny frame. He took in the wing buds and the seeker frame.

"Laserbeak: return." He said, and he was sent a confirmation of the order before the link between his spy and the TV was cut off as the casseticon returned home.

* * *

"Faster TC faster!" Luna cried out, waving her arms around. Thundercracker smiled, heading for the entrance to the Autobot base where Starscream watched, keeping an eye on those he held dear.

"We are heading home little one, Starscream wants to cuddle." He said, and Luna's optics lit up brightly at that prospect.

"Cuddle? Can we watch a movie too?" she asked, and Thundercracker landed lightly in front of his trine leader, passing the giggling femme off to him.

"Anything for you, Luna." Starscream said, walking deeper into the base and closer to their room. Thundercracker paused a moment before he walked into the welcoming darkness of the hallway, watching the clouds. He could have sworn he had seen Laserbeak earlier, but now….the bird was gone.

"Come on, TC! Your going to miss the movie!" Luna's light voice echoed form further down the hallway. Thundercracker smiled, moving to catch up with his trine mate and sparkling.

* * *

Megatron's eyes narrowed as he watched the video playing on the screen before him. It was just Soundwave and him in the room. He watched the clear images of Thundercracker and the seekerling in his arms with rage coursing through his body.

"So…the girl was actually a Cybertronian. The pit spawn of Starscream and who? I bet this has to do with that glitched traitor Skyfire!" he said, his fist slamming down on the table and leaving a large dent. Soundwave didn't even flinch, his visor reflecting the images that were still portrayed on the screen.

"Good job Soundwave, you have discovered deception in the ranks! These traitors won't know what hit them. We will take the sparkling and make her our own! And get back those sniveling seekers. They will know the true wrath of Megatron before they realize their mistake in leaving our company!" he said, and he stalked out of the communications room, leaving Soundwave alone in the room.

He looked again at the images, seeing the joy and bond between the two on the screen. He knew what that felt like, after all, he had the same thing with all of his casseticons. He was tired of seeing the death of sparklings. It happened all the time in the Decepticon base. The mistakes of over energized mechs having at one another. And he was the one that had ot deal with the little ones. They were so innocent and pure…and he took their sparks and their lives. He couldn't bare it anymore. But he would put up a straight face for his leader.

After all, All Hail Megatron.


	11. From the Dark and into the Light

A/N: AGAIN IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! i saw Transformers Dark of the Moon yesterday and was suddenly inspired how to end this story! please tell me if you think this is any good, the plot line has changed. More should be up soon. GO SEEE TRANSFORMERS DOM! ITS AWESOME!

* * *

Megatron sat in his throne room and watched the screens infront of him play the images of his seekers and the little sparkling over and over. His blood red optics narrowed as he thought of a new plan. He summoned for Soundwave, his third in command and his communication officer. The one responsible for showing him the deception in the ranks.

His communication officer walked in, his visor and his faceplate reflecting hte images on the screen and magnifying them. Megatron was tempted to smash Soundwaves face in for showing him all the little pictures. He withheld his anger only becasue this particualr Decepticon was very inportant to his whole plan. He was valuable. That was something ont alot of the others had on their side.

"Soundwave. Your intel tells me something. We need to strike at the heart of the Autobots. What is more precious to them than their humans?" Megatron said, glee written on his facial plates. Soundwave waited patiently for his leaders plan to come into focus.

"We have no need for hiding anymore. There is nothing left for us to gather in the shadows. It is time to strike." He said, and he turned towards the activated monitors, showing live news feeds of all over the planet. Soundwave coolly regarded the bright screens before turning all his attention back onto his leader.

"We take the planet. We have more forces and will be victorious. Cybertron will live again." Megatron said, and Soundwave nodded, replying monotonously.

"As you will it, Lord Megatron." He said, and he turned and walked out of the room. He made an announcement over the comm links of all the Decepticons.

"We attack the humans in the beginning of the solar cycle. Prepare for war."

* * *

Optimus watched the monitors for any signs of the Decepticons. They were relatively quiet. This was never a good sign.

"Teletraan. Any news?" he asked, and the computer voice replied negative. Optimus sighed, turning towards Ironhide as he heard the Seekers in the hallway.

"I'm beginning to think that these Seekers will bring the Decepticons to us." Optimus said, and Ironhide looked towards the door between them and the Seekers.

"Megatron had made no demands for his seekers. You think he knows they are here?" Ironhide asked, and Optimus nodded solemnly. He moved towards the door, allowing it to open to the sight of Skywarp tickling Luna as Thundercracker looked on with a smile on his face.

"What is this? Tickles in the hallway?" Optimus asked with Ironhide chuckling behind him. Luna squealed in protest as Skywarp only tickled harder, laughing all the way.

"Luna brought it on." Thundercracker said, and Skywarp scooped up the sparkling, tucking her in towards his chest as the seekers turned to walk away. They stiffened,, their wings quivering slightly. Optimus and Ironhide hurried to their side, watching them warily.

"Megatron has sent out a order for the world wide takeover of Earth. Total annihilation of the humans." Starscream said, and Luna sat silent, her optics locked onto Starscream's form. Optimus moved forward, locking optics with the leader of the trine.

"He's telling the truth." Thundercracker said, breaking the glare match. Luna patted Skywarp's arm, looking to each of the trine. Optimus sighed, walking away as quickly as he could towards the communication room inside of the large ship.

"Star. Hold?" she asked, and Starscream scooped her up, hugging her tightly to his chest. She squealed slightly in protest, but snuggled in anyway.

"How long do we have?" Ironhide asked. Starscream looked towards the red mech, his eyes narrowing as he bristled. Thundercracker and Skywarp both placed a hand onto their leaders shoulders, and he relaxed slightly, turning away from the Autobot.

"Sunrise. He attacks at sunrise." He said, and the four walked away, towards the room they were assigned. They ignored all of the comments asked to them, and they kept to themselves. It was two in the morning before they got any sleep.

Instead they talked of what they should do. They were not loyal to the Autobots any more than they accepted them when they arrived on their doorstep. They gave them a place to live. They were not loyal to hte Decepticons becasue they tried to kill them and thier sparkling. They were Neutral.

"We cant just let the Autobots die after all they have done for us." Thundercracker said, and Skywarp snuggled into his side more, Luna sleeping peacefully between teh three of them. Starscream yawned, lazily looking from his trine mates to his sprakling.

"We cant allow the Decepticons to destroy this planet. Its our home now. Cybertron is no more." Skywarp said, and Starscream chuckled, reaching for the purple seeker.

"Have we really changed that much because of Luna?" Starscream asked, and the other two seekers looked towards him as Starscream sat up slightly.

"We are Decepticons! Cybertronians! How many times have I tried to take what was rightfully mine?" He asked, and Thundercracker and Skywapr laughed and nodded.

"Have we really been demoted to this? Living off the scraps of the Autobots, living in the shadows? Not to be known through the whole world as what we are?" Starscream said, and he shifted a little more, looking at his trine mates. They hung on his every word.

"The proud Seekers we are. We cannot hide forever. We fight tomorrow for ourselves. And for Luna. Forget everyone else. We are only about our selves." Starscream said, and they all quieted, settling with Luna to recharge.


	12. Growing Strength

A/N: So...this is the second to last chapter of this story. YAY! Techincally this is the end, but i want ot include an epilogue thingy. To show what happens to Luna after all this excitement. Plerase tell em waht you think...? Enjoy!"

* * *

The base awoke to the screeching of battle alarms. Everyone scrambled out of their rooms and out into the hallways, bumping into each other as they hustled towards the entrance of the ark.

The seekers were the last to gather, arriving at the back of the crowd of Autobots. They heard from word of mouth that the Decepticons were attacking random spots around the world. They had gathered masses that none of the Autobots had thought were possible. The seekers only smirked to themselves.

"We are to help the human police in the city. They called for our help for Megatron and Soundwave have been spotted." Optimus said, and there was a general murmur of panic through the ranks.

"Are we going to war, Star?" Luna asked, and Starscream said nothing. The trine watched as Skyfire walked over to the leader, transforming slowly into his jet form. The seekers transformed, Luna in the cockpit of Starscream. Everyone who didn't fit into the giant white valkrie jet transformed into their own form of transportation. Optimus stayed in his bipedal mode, watching everyone.

"Autobots….Roll out." He said, and everyone lifted to the skies and the roads, moving towards the city. The seekers blasted off, zipping through the skies until they reached the outskirts of the city. The sounds of dying humans reached their sensitive audios. Starscream dampened the fields around his cockpit to keep the sounds out of Luna's own earshot.

"How are we going to be able to fight like this? We cant risk Luna but none of us want to stay out of this battle!" Skywarp said, and his frame crackled with unused energy. Starscream rolled, bumping Skywarp slightly.

"Skywarp, take Luna. Get her out of here." Starscream said as he maneuvered around a pot shot missile streaking through the air. His cockpit glass opened, and Luna started to fall towards the ground. She screamed, purple energy gathering around her but before she could teleport away she was caught in another cockpit.

"I got her. I'm going to land." Skywarp said, and Thundercracker fell into position behind the black and purple jet. Starscream fought with the other less competent seekers from the Decepticons. Luna watched from Skywarp's cockpit as Starscream danced through the sky. Thundercracker transformed quickly into his bipedal form, knocking a curious bot away from Skywarp and Luna.

"Something is wrong. Where is Megatron? Soundwave?" Thundercracker asked, and Skywarp scanned the skies for the form of his ex leader. Luna watched, bright optics picking out all of the different mechs around her and the dead bodies of humans and carnage built up around the streets.

"This smells like a trap. We need to get Starscream back down here." Thundercracker said, and Skywarp nodded, moving towards his trine mate to pass off Luna. Luna screeched, pointing at the skies as three other jets swarmed over to Starscream's form.

"No! Not the idiots!" Skywarp said, and they watched as the three jets turned into their bipedal forms.

* * *

"So traitor, how does it feel to fight against your old faction?" Thrust sneered, and Starscream cackled, out maneuvering the other seeker.

"I am just wondering…where is your glorious leader?" Starscream asked, and Thrust peeled away, Dirge and Ramjet following. Starscream spiraled after them, flipping neatly into his jet form. He ignored all his communications with his trine mates, even blocking Luna's frantic messages. He didn't want her to see him in war.

"He is waiting for you." Ramjet said, diving further towards the building below. Starscream followed, darting between the other seekers and around the buildings that loomed out of the smoke from all the destruction below.

"I am not that important to use up all his time." Starscream said, and the other seekers peeled away as Megatron appeared in front of him. He pulled up short, flipping into his bipedal form.

"So traitor, I see you came alone. Afraid to bring me your love spawn?" Megatron said his red optics burning evilly in the darkness. Starscream snorted, backing up a bit as his thrusters burned air.

"She is not my love spawn. She is my daughter." Starscream said, and Megatron optics narrowed to slits. The faint screams of tortured humans and the groan of abused metal wafted through the air as the two hovered above the city's tortured landscape.

"A femme? I never thought that you would be willing to allow a femme to live, even if it was your own creation." Megatron said, and he laughed, moving forward. Starscream ducked as he swiped at him, his wings flaring to keep his balance.

"Your wrong, and not meant to lead. You never were." Starscream said, and Megatron laughed again, waving a hand at the destruction below.

"Same old tactics, Starscream. Only this time, they won't save you." He said, and Starscream's optics narrowed.

"Who won't save me?" He asked, and Megatron gestured to behind him, where he saw Soundwave floating with his cannon focused onto his chest.

"Why, your traitorous wing mates, that's who." Megatron said, and he nodded. Soundwave let loose his cannon, and it firmly made contact with Starscream's chest. The seeker screamed, his optics going offline as his wings trailed smoke. He slowly fell towards the unforgiving earth below, spiraling out of control.

* * *

"Something's wrong." Skywarp said, watching his leader mess around with the other trine. They broke away as Starscream transformed, facing the form of their former faction leader.

"Oh slag." Thundercracker said, and the three watched in horror as Soundwave flew up behind Starscream, his cannon armed. The seekers tensed, but Decepticons sprang into action, attacking the two. Skywarp got thrown into a building, the concrete crumbling around him as Luna warped away to a small alleyway a few feet away. Thundercracker let loose one of his sonic booms, knocking everyone to the floor.

A screech from above made them look to the skies again.

Starscream fell towards the ground, one wing trailing smoke and the other sparking at random times. Luna watched from the ground, her optics wide with terror.

"NO! _STARSCREAM!_" she cried, running as fast as her feet could carry her. She dodged the fighters, the scrap metal flying around her. No one seemed to notice her running except for the other two seekers who were also trying to get to Starscream as fast as possible.

"Warp! Get Luna!" Thundercracker screamed, and Skywarp turned towards the distressed seekerling. He warped away, scooping up Luna. She didn't even notice, her optics locked onto the plummeting form still in the sky.

"Catch him! Catch him, Warp, like you do me!" she said, and the purple seeker looked from her towards the falling mech. He passed Luna over to Thundercracker and warped away again. Luna pressed herself towards Thundercracker's chest plating. He cuddled her close as Starscream and Skywarp appeared in front of them.

"Star?" Luna asked, raising an arm to touch Starscream. He chuckled, energon pooling from a nasty gash on his chest.

"Oh Luna." Starscream said, and Skywarp slumped to the ground, cradling his fallen leader and keening in shock. Everyone could feel how weak he was through the trine and family bond.

"Starscream. You always protected me from harm." Luna said, and she glared at Megatron's form, watching as he flew to where Optimus was fighting with a pawn of the Decepticon army. Megatron flung his own solider aside to get to Optimus. She stood up, crawling over his larger form to get to his face. She smiled, kissing his check gently and wiping at the energon leaking from his mouth.

"Guess what?" She said, and she looked to the other two seekers. They were staring in shock at Starscream, the bond weakening with every passing minute.

"My turn." She said, and she stood up, locking her optics onto the forms of Optimus and Megatron father down the battle. She started walking, wiping angrily at her optics as lubricant leaked down her facial plates. She walked slowly, dodging all attacks sent her way by wayward Decepticons and Autobots alike. She clambered over the chunks of concrete and hunks of old cars, her purple warp field crackling around her as she got closer and closer to her target.

"Luna!" Skywarp screamed, flinging an arm out towards her as he watched her progress. She brought down bots larger than her by well placed sonic attacks. Her boosters started up to give her larger jumps, and she rarely looked away from the form of Megatron. She warped away at one point to arrive in the middle of a battle between Jazz and Soundwave. She briefly looked from Jazz towards Soundwave, then back towards Megatron.

"Seekerling; wait. Soundwave would like to speak to you." Said the Decepticon Communications Officer, and she paused, cocking her head slightly towards the older mech. He crouched down, his cassettes gathering around his feet as Jazz stood slightly behind Soundwave, his visor reflecting Megatron. Jazz had an arm pressed to a gaping wound on his shoulder, but was otherwise unhurt.

"Megatron; dangerous. Suggestion; wait until wounded. Before Retreat. Act then. Crush him." Soundwave said, and Ravage, his oldest creation came forward, bumping the femme forward slightly.

"Soundwave; neutral. Casettes; neutral." Soundwave said, and he backed away from her as she started to run, small wings flared in anger.

"You sparkless glitch, you hid behind all of your soldiers to shoot down Starscream?" she screamed, dodging another wayward fist. She glared at the mech behind it, and they backed off, turning towards a different person.

Optimus hit Megatron in the shoulder, knocking him down. He staggered to one knee, determined to stay upright. Another hit to the chest and then another to the face sent him toppling forward. Luna warped to the point directly in the middle of his back, her tiny null ray pressed between his armor plating.

"Try to get up and I pull the trigger." She said, and Megatron froze, his optics looking towards Optimus. Optimus watched, his battle mask dimly reflecting the light form fires started through the fight.

"This femme one of yours, Optimus?" Megatron asked, his voice shaking up the little seekerling. She growled, pressing the barrel towards Megatrons sensitive wires. Megatron scratched at the concrete beneath him, leaving large grooves in the material.

"No. I'm Neutral, just like my creators. "She said, and her wings flared again, shaking slightly in anger. Optimus moved forward as she pressed the gun further into Megatron again. Megatron hissed, his body flexing in pain.

"I wish I could pull the trigger, but that is not something for me. Not my place." She said, and she pulled the gun away, warping away to Optimus' shoulder. She clung as Megatron scrambled to his feet. Two angry shapes appeared behind him, their guns pointed right to Megatron's spark chamber.

"Starscream says hello. And go to the Pit." Thundercracker said, and they pulled the trigger at the same time as realization dawned on Megatron. He exploded into red hot metal shards and so much fluid. Optimus watched him die with a calm sort of satisfaction as Luna leapt from his shoulder to be caught in Skywarp's hands.

"Screamer?" she asked, and Thundercracker looked away, towards the form of Ratchet patching up a familiar form.

"Ratchet is working on him, sweetness." Thundercracker said, and she smiled at him, holding her arms out. Thundercracker enveloped Skywarp and Luna into a hug, his wings shielding them from the optics of everyone on the battle field.

"Does….this mean the war is over?" Jazz asked, his wound having been patched by Ratchet previously.

"No. It just means the Decepticons will be forced to find a new leader. But it will turn to chaos over the power struggle. The Decepticon faction is as good as dead." Skywarp said, and Thundercracker turned to look at his wing mate in shock. The purple seeker just shrugged, Luna laughing and giggling at Thundercracker's reaction.

"Soundwave pledged Neutral, as well as his cassettes." Jazz said, and Optimus nodded at the ex Communication officer. He nodded back, his cassettes gathering and returning to his chest. He turned away and started to walk, his form swallowed in the oncoming darkness.


End file.
